Murder, Mystery, and Mayhem
by WriterMonkey0626
Summary: Another One Shot that I had writen before.  Enjoy!  A young woman's mother is murdered.  What will happen when Holmes takes the case?  Holmes/OC  Rated K plus.


Murder, Mystery, and Mayhem

My name is Adrienne Dessanti and I am in love with Sherlock Holmes. Yeah, I know, not the best idea but what can I say, the heart wants what it wants. Anyway, this all started a few days ago, when I lost my mother.

Mother and I had never been very close, but I still lived in her house as it was very improper for an unmarried woman to live by herself. You see, I am 23 years old and am not married, GASP! I'm waiting for the right man to come along. Anyway, I had just woken up and proceeded to get dressed. After dressing, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I gasped at the sight before me. There was my mother, fixing breakfast as she always did, but there was a major difference. She was slumped over the mixing bowl with a gaping stab wound in her back.

Needless to say, I was in shock. After a few moments, I came back to my senses and ran into the street yelling "Murder!" I turned around to run back into my house, but with the state I was in, I ran into the pillar outside and everything went black. Fortunately my shouting and the fact that I knocked myself out got a lot of people's attention and within moments; Scotland Yard had the place surrounded.

I work up in my living room with a man sitting over me. He had a stethoscope around his neck so I knew he was a doctor.

The next thing I knew, the single most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on was walking through my front door. I had heard many things about Mr. Holmes, and I had a mental picture of him. I was pleased to find out that he was even better looking than I had imagined. He had on black trousers, a white shirt, with a black waistcoat over top of it. He was wearing a black coat over top, a cravat, and a black derby hat. He was, in a word, GORGOUS!

The doctor that had been sitting over me noticed I was awake and smiled. I returned his smile and had a pretty good clue as to who he was.

"Good morning Miss. Dessanti," he said. "That's a nasty bump you've got on your head there."

"Thank you," I replied. "Dr. Watson I presume?"

"Yes, where are my manners? Dr. John Watson," he introduced himself while taking my hand and placing a kiss on it.

"Adrienne Dessanti," I replied. "Am I going to be alright?" I tried to sit up only to be held down by the good doctor.

"With rest you should be fine," he said. "You will have a doosie of a headache though."

"Well I can live with that. Thank you doctor."

"You're welcome."

I saw the inspector filling Holmes in on what happened and then he pointed over in my direction. Mr. Holmes made eye contact with me and I felt the butterflies swarm in my stomach, I tore my eyes away. I heard footsteps coming my way and a male voice clear his throat. I looked up and the butterflies returned. There was Mr. Holmes standing right in front of me. He smiled, I blushed.

"Miss. Dessanti," he asked.

All I could do was nod.

"I am Sherlock Holmes," he said giving a little bow and placing a kiss on my hand. I felt myself blush again. "Would you be feeling well enough for me to ask a few questions?"

"Holmes," Watson said interrupting, "I think you should give the poor girl more time to recover." He looked over to me with worry in his eyes and I smiled appreciatively at him.

"Thank you very much Dr. Watson," I managed with a smile. I sat up on the couch. "But I think I am feeling well enough to answer a few questions.

"Excellent," Holmes said grabbing a chair and sitting directly in front of me. "Tell me everything you can."

I told him all I could remember even any person who I thought would have done this. There was only one person I could think of and that was our maid. I had never liked her and a few days ago my mother finally fired her. She wasn't very happy at the time, but I never thought she would stoop to murder.

He seemed to ponder this over for a little while and then nodded. "Thank you very much Miss. Dessanti," he said smiling. "If you think of anything else, please feel free to contact me." I nodded as he handed me his card. I watched him as he walked back to the crime scene. I turned as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If you need a doctor at all," Dr. Watson said giving me a small smile, "feel free to contact me as well."

"Thank you Doctor," I smiled.

The next day I got up with a splitting headache. It was so bad; I had to lie in bed for a little while just to stop the room from spinning. _Damn me and my clumsiness_, I thought. Eventually the room stopped spinning and I was able to get up and get dressed. A few hours later, my head was still killing me. _Maybe I need to go see Dr. Watson_, I thought to myself. I decided that was the best idea and head to Baker Street.

When I finally got there, my head was pounding. I paid the driver and walked up the steps. I knocked on the door and felt a wave of dizziness come over me. I clutched my head and heard a very shocked male voice say, "Miss. Dessanti?" then everything went black.

When I came too, I was laying on a bed that wasn't my own. I also had a cool cloth on my head and it took me a moment to remember what had happened. I looked to my left and was shocked to see Mr. Holmes watching me. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he broke the silence.

"Good to see you awake Miss. Dessanti," he said. "I was starting to get worried."

"How long have I been out," I asked.

"Approximately 2 hours now," he replied.

I was shocked; I couldn't believe I had been out that long. "Am I ok?"

He shrugged, "I assume since you are awake, that you will be alright," he said. "I don't know much about medicine."

I was confused. "Then why isn't Dr. Watson looking after me?" _Not that I'm complaining_, I thought.

"He hasn't returned from seeing his patients today," Holmes said.

_Oh god I am an idiot_, I thought. Of course Dr. Watson had his own practice. He had even given me his card as he was leaving that day. I was beyond embarrassed now.

"I am so sorry for intruding on you Mr. Holmes. I forgot that Dr. Watson had his own practice, I should have gone there. I'll get out of your hair now."

I started to get up but began to feel dizzy again. I would have fallen face first on to the floor if Mr. Holmes hadn't caught me.

"Easy now," he said guiding me back down on the bed with his strong arms. My chin was resting on his shoulder and I took in the scent of his cologne. _Oh god he smells great_, I thought. He gently placed me on the bed and helped me lay back down. He got me a glass of water and placed the cool cloth on my head again. He then took out a small flashlight and flashed it in my eyes. He did that for both eyes, frowned, and put the flashlight away.

"Miss. Dessanti, I am going to ask you a few questions alright?"

"Ok?" I was concerned about what this was all about but I figured I would play along.

"What is your name?"

"Adrienne Dessanti."

"Where are you?"

"221B Baker Street, London England."

"What is my name?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"How do you know me?"

"You are working my mother's case. She was murdered yesterday."

"Ok that is fine," he said.

"Why did we just do that," I asked.

"I believe you may have a mild concussion. Your pupils did not complete constrict when the light was in your eyes, but you did know the answers to all of the questions I asked you. You obviously were dizzy a moment ago and that most likely happened earlier this morning which is why you are here to see Watson. I believe you should stay here until he comes home later tonight."

"I thought you didn't know anything about medicine," I asked mildly amused.

He smiled, "I have had enough concussions to know when other people have them."

We both laughed at that and I closed my eyes, intending to go back to sleep.

"Miss. Dessanti," Holmes said and I opened my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I don't think it is a good idea for you to go to sleep."

"But I was just out for 2 hours."

"Exactly," he said and then explained. "Whenever I have a concussion, Watson makes me say awake until he tells me I can go to sleep. I'm not sure why, but I do believe we should wait for him to get home and examine you before you go to sleep again."

"Alright," I sigh. After a few minutes of silence, I decided that if I didn't talk I would fall asleep. "Mr. Holmes?"

"Yes?"

"Have you found anything regarding my mother's case?"

"I have a few promising suspects, but nothing concrete yet. My main focus is your ex maid."

"I believe you are on the right path. I overhead mother accuse her of stealing a few weeks ago and it's been all downhill after that."

"What did your mother accuse her of stealing?"

"A diamond necklace of my grandmother's."

"Did you ever find it?"

"Come to think of it, no we never did."

"Interesting," he commented. "I will have to look into that tomorrow."

"You can go now it you want," I suggested. "I'll be alright."

"No," he said, "It can wait until morning. Besides, what kind of gentleman would I be if I left a lady in distress?"

I blushed and he smiled.

"Thank you for everything Mr. Holmes."

"You are very welcome Miss. Dessanti."

It was silent again for a few minutes until Holmes broke it.

"Miss. Dessanti?"

"Yes Mr. Holmes."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course Mr. Holmes."

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"No I didn't." Suddenly I was worried, "Did I say anything interesting?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Unless you count the fact that you are in love with me interesting."

I froze. I glanced over at him. I couldn't gauge what he was thinking, which didn't surprise me. He was Sherlock Holmes, and was famous for not showing his emotion. I had no idea what to say, so I didn't say anything.

"I didn't take you seriously of course," he added. I jumped on the opportunity.

"Well good," I said, "Because that is completely not true." I felt horrible but I couldn't let him find out I loved him! He would never speak to me again.

"I thought as much," he replied.

I heard the door open and Holmes stood up from his chair. "Glad you are home Watson," he said, greeting his flat mate. "Miss. Dessanti here came to see you and passed out. I moved her to my room and kept an eye on her. She was out for 2 hours and when she woke up; I discovered she had a mild concussion. I have a few errands to run," he turned to me, "Good day my dear."

With that he left a bewildered Watson and a completely confused me behind as he went down the stairs and out the door.

In the morning, I woke up and helped Mrs. Hudson with breakfast. Dr. Watson had refused to let me go home last night and Mr. Holmes had not returned either. I felt bad about not telling him I loved him. He is Sherlock Holmes for gosh sakes! He probably knew I was lying. _I hope he comes back soon_, I thought. _I hope he is ok_.

Breakfast was ready and Dr. Watson was dressed and sitting at the table. As we sat down to breakfast, the door flew open and in walked Holmes and a strange man in handcuffs. We all stopped eating and looked in his direction.

"Well," he began, "I have one more guest coming and then I will begin."

Before he even finished the sentence, an inspector from Scotland Yard was at the door. Holmes opened the door with a smile.

"Lestrade," he said, "Do come in and please take a seat."

Mr. Lestrade sat down as directed and Holmes began.

"Allow me to introduce Mr. Frank Burns. Does his name ring a bell Miss. Dessanti?"

I nodded. "Yes. Burns was the last name of our maid."

"Correct," he nodded. "This is her brother. He is the one who stole the necklace you told me about. When your mother fired his sister, he took revenge. When his sister found out, she tried to go to the police; he tied her up and kept her in the house."

"Why did he steal the necklace," I asked as he handed the necklace back to me.

"Simple, he needed the money. You can take him away now Lestrade."

"Thank you Mr. Holmes," Lestrade said. He took his prisoner and went out the door.

I stood up. "Can I see you privately for a moment Mr. Holmes?"

"Of course my dear."

We stepped into the living room and sat down. "Thank you very much for finding my mother's killer Mr. Holmes," I said.

"You are quite welcome Miss. Dessanti. Anything else you need to say to me?"

"Just one thing," I responded. _It's now or never_, I thought. _I have to do this before I lose my nerve._

I smiled at him and stood up. I made my way over to his chair and stopped just in front of him. He looked a little confused as I sat down on his lap. I gave his a devilish smile and leaned closer to him. I saw his eyes flicked to my lips for just a moment before he looked me in the eyes again. _Here it goes_.

"I am in love with you Sherlock Holmes. I have been ever since I first heard about you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm telling you know."

I wasn't exactly sure what I had expected, but what happened next still mystifies me to this day.

Sherlock Holmes wrapped a hand around the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. He gave me a coy smile and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine.

It was amazing. It was the single most amazing kiss I had ever experienced in my life. When we pulled apart, he looked me in the eyes again.

"I have wanted to do that since the second I laid eyes on you."

All I could do was smile as he pulled me in for a deeper and more passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
